Sad Romance
by zeetaf
Summary: Once we are beloved but now we are abandoning from our loving people even though we do not know what's wrong we had done. Yeasty fiction. WAITING TO EDIT! 16.06.2012
1. Bitter sweet

**Sad Romance**

Summary: "Once we are beloved but now we are abandoning from our loving people even though we do not know what's wrong we had done. But we still love them even if we do not know them and cannot remember them." Mog

**Chapter one: Bitter sweet**

The rain pours down from the night sky of town. A dark brown curly hair woman sat quietly on an old wooden chair at a glassy window to see the falls. Two soft hands fit her thin blanket around her body to warm her. The candle's frame dances across the blows wind from an ajar-window on the third floor of a creamy building. The cold wind cools a room downs like a winter as a woman who still loses in the winter of heart. A sad romance song resonates softly from an old player on an end table in her room to lull every life sleep peacefully in this night. But the woman is awaking up from her nightmare that never dreams for long time until the last hour. This nightmare nerves her brain and her heart to afraid to sleep again.

'That dream again'

The slim frame got up and picked up her thin blanket before turn on a music player to play the songs.

She walked to a window in her room and open slightly to let the wind blows into her small room. Dark brown hair is floating in the air and waving slightly when the owner turns around to pick up a candle and a match from a deck to light it up then put it on an ashtray. A small hand pushed it aside of a table to protect the light from the blowing wind.

'Why do I dream about that day again?' She sat on a chair and turned her fine face to the window. 'I never wish it happen in my life.'

A pair of honey brown eyes is wetting a little by the sorrow tear drops. 'Why do you hurt me, Tutu?'

* * *

><p>Last thousand years ago,<p>

A young woman is happy when her lover gave her a light violoet silk gown and the most beautiful circlet she ever seen before.

"Tutu"

"Let me see how beautiful you are, Ithilethiel." A blond hair elf in a green and gray robe stand firmly in the elven living room is next to his Mirkwood Palace's garden where the golden sunlight can shine through the high trees and thick leaves to touch the flower bushes, the streams and the ground.

The young woman walked to an adjoined small room to change the cloth and walked back to the room to show her lover.

"You are comely, my Ithilethiel." He smiles.

The beauty moves close and stopped before him. "Tutu"

"Here is my circlet and I wish you wear it on that day."

"I promise, my Tutu" A beauty smiles happily and dreams on the day he and her will be together and forever.

"I love you, my Tutu." The soft lips kiss on his cheek when her soft arms belt his torso to melt her body with him.

…

A long blond hair man walked along the hall way to see the Mirkwood throne in his study room on the second floor of the palace. A long blond wavy hair man sits on his chair to scan the report carefully. He allows a new comer to inform him the important news.

"Lady of Noldor will be here on the next three days."

"That's great and what about the celebration?"

"It's almost done but…"

"What?"

"Lady Ithilethiel"

"She doesn't know yet."

"My lord" Fenian is worry but he cannot stop his lord to hurt the young woman who does not know her future.

He knew that his lord and this lady are the ally since the last five hundred years ago when they found each other in the middle earth and they are always stay on their side to drive the orcs, goblins and uruks from Lindórinand or Lothlórien in nowadays.

'Why does he offend her so much?' Fenian tried to remember and got the last day of Lady Seirye.

Fenian stopped at the porch when he sees King Oropher stood quietly to see the birds sing a song on a mossy branch near the palace.

"My lord Oropher"

The silver hair elf does not turned to see him but answered. "Hn"

"I have been worry about Lady Ithilethiel and I afraid that she might…"

"I know but what can we do, Fenian? She had been betrayed my trust in the past and nearly kill my son."

"But" A beauteous youthful face sent his son's henchman a cold.

"Zip your mouth" The kink turned around and left the younger at the porch.

'I cannot help you, Ithilethiel. Because you are the one who killed my wife too.' Oropher is upset when he recalls his memory.

_****Flash back****_

_His sensitive ears heard a woman's scream from a second floor room in the eastern wing of the palace. The king can remember this scream sound because it's his beloved wife. He and his assistant rushed to the room where the sound from. The womanly large hands push the door swung open and see somebody lies on the cold floor and a slim figure stands beside the laying one._

_The winter wind blew her dark brown curly hair into the air while her angel face is blank but color by crimson blood. Her hand held a bloody dagger firmly when she lost in her thought. The elf king is going to push her away but the small figure dodged a side and stares at him._

"_Ithilethiel"_

_She pauses and looked at him like a question. "King Oropher"_

_A large hand hit her hand to left the dagger before snatches her neck close to him. "What are you doing?"_

"_I…I…"_

"_What! You do what, Ithilethiel?" He fits his grip while dig his fingers into her shoulder tip._

"_My lord, please release your grip or she will die before you get the answer."_

_****End flash back****_

A tall frame walked toward an elder elf who stands out among the clear garden is going to be the wedding ceremony place for his only son.

"Father"

"What about her, Thranduil?"

"She is still fool."

"I hope this plan is working."

"Surely" An angelic face smiles evilly.

The young prince is waiting for a main character will perform in his stage and that time he will get rid of the murderer who is blind with his fake love.

'I will pay you the grand prize and you will admit it, Ithilethiel.'


	2. Checked

**Chapter two: Check**

A golden hair and tall frame stood quietly at a beautiful wooden door to sneak up his aim who sits on a fur mat to dress her gown. A pair of blue eyes stared at the maiden and smirks at her. He knows this is cruel and heartless but she killed his fiancée but the chamber dismissed her because of insufficient evidence.

****Flash back****

_In the raining night, the thunder lights through the black sky when the elves hind in their houses. Some guards are on their duty around the castle and wait to shift the work. But a small body is falling from the palace to hit the stony ground before the guards. Everyone is grasping in shock and lift up their heads to see the place she came. A head popped up from a balcony to see the downstairs then it disappear._

_Some of men rush to the room and found out it was her room which the king gave her. A silver hair man saw the group at the wooden door and walked toward them._

"_What the matter?"_

"_My lord" A man step him a side and whisper into his pointing ear._

_The elf lord is unbelievable in the first but the man led him to the downstairs room where they kept the body of Lady Seirye. A lifeless body lay on a stone table in the central of the room where is brightening by some torches._

"_What"_

"_She is dead and someone said she was falling from Lady Ithilethiel's room."_

"_No"_

"_Father" A wooden door is swung open and a golden long wavy hair man rushes to his side to see the body. "Seirye! Seirye! Wake up, Seirye!"_

_The young lord slumped beside the dead who he courtly love as his live now never comes back. An angel face once is shining and cheering now colorless and breathless. The pretty lips ever call his name and laugh with him now pale and cold._

"_Please wake up, Seirye. I beg you, my dear."_

_A group of men stopped at the door and a guy knocked it lightly to inform the lady but it is silent._

"_Please open the door, Lady" They wait a minute but she did not come out. "Lady!"_

_Then a guy asked him to open her door if the elf maiden ignored their request. A bold shoulder slam the door to swung open to show them the dark room. A pair of green eyes looks carefully to find her but only the opening elven door to a stone balcony._

"_Fenian" A man called him and pointed at a laying body on the wetting floor. A blond hair man runs to a small figure to help her up while the elven king comes into her open room._

"_Lord Oropher"_

_The elder walked toward his son's assistant who carries an unconscious woman. A womanish hand touches and turn her fine face a side before take her pulse. A tall and strong frame dashed into the room with angry and hate then glared at the cause that kill his dearest. The young prince stretches his arm to kill her but the elder stopped him in time._

"_Not yet, my son"_

"_She killed Seirye."_

"_Calm down, Thranduil. We don't have any confutation so we will wait for her awake."_

"_She…"_

"_Thranduil!"_

****End flash back****

A large soft hand is tightening made some nails dig into his palm. The young prince must wait for the time to check her who he once loved but now he hates her. 'Although I once loved you but I love her more than you, Ithilethiel.'

The birds sing their song in the grove near the Mirkwood Palace when a happy maiden is busy with her new dress in her guest room all the day to embroider her new gown a silver yarn and glass beads. She wants to surprise her lover with new look of this gown and wish him is happy to own the most beautiful bride. The sun will set down but the woman still embroiders her gown.

"Now, it is already done." The maiden got up and looked at her pleasing gown for a few minutes before clear her sewing and embroidery tools.

* * *

><p>The sun rises up when an elf maiden got up already with the waking birds those sing their song and say good-day to the other in the wood and the garden. A curly long dark hair woman washes her fair skin with the warm water and after it with the cold to refresh her life.<p>

"Nice smell" She sniffs her skin once before dry it and walks to the central of her room where her delicate gown is.

…

The elf prince and the quests are waiting at the garden when the bridal of Noldor arrived at the Mirkwood Palace at the morning late. King Oropher greets the new comers for while when the groom and the angelic bridal are in the ceremony to make a pledge to all the eyewitnesses.

In somewhere of the palace, the dressing damsel is freezing like the death in her room. Her shocking eyes are wide open when the wedding ceremony is starting since this morning without her but another maiden who is happy.

'What' Her pupils get bigger and her hands get colder. 'What the matter?'

The left elf maiden sank on the hard cold ground when she got the answer from the scene of the garden now her hell. The prince is pleased when the new bridal of Noldor held his hand and walk together to the king and the other elders among the petals are blowing in the wind like a dream in the green garden but her nightmare.

'Who is she, Tutu?' The lost girl sat quietly on the floor. She wants to ark her lover but her body is washed out to walk out the room and ask him. '**Why**'


	3. Escape

**Chapter three: Escape**

A shocking elf still sits on the cold floor for long time until the ceremony had been finishing since the sun raises high above the heads. The beauteous elves had entered the palace to start the party while their kids played together in the garden around the palace.

A woman is silent and does not move her body while her blank eyes stared at the empty green garden now was cleaning from the servants of King Oropher the Elf. Her light violet crystal gown is shining when the sun light shines through the window to kiss it but the unlucky is muse and going to die. Even if the kids' sound are noising the palace but she does not hear them when three girls came near her room where is on the second floor.

'Tutu'

The angelic maiden of Noldor stood brightly beside a guy who should be her groom among the guests in the beautiful green garden is blooming with many shrubs and flowers. But the fact is she was left at the second floor of the same palace in Mirkwood, in her room now is her jail.

A golden long hair man still stands beside her wooden door and wait for any sign of this damsel but she is mute and looks out the window to the garden. So he knocked a door once but a small frame does not notice. A handsome face decided to leave her alone and try to find the way to take her away from here.

'What should I do?' Fenian sighs lightly and walks along the corridor to his room. 'I will help her before she is break more than this.'

The quarter brightening moon shines high in the east of black sky in the spring night. The wood is scented by the flowers and crickets sing all over the forest. A tall frame sneaks into a room to see a small sculpture is placing in the central of the room. A large warm hand shook a thin figure and held an arm up.

"Get up, Lady Ithilethiel" He whispers into her pointing ear.

A fine face turns around to the gut beside her. "Tutu"

"Wear this rope and we will go" He put an elven cloak on her shoulders and dragged her out of the room. The two walked quietly along the hallways to a garden is on the back of the palace.

"Where are we going, Tutu?"

"Sorry, Lady Ithilethiel that I am not he and I will take you out of here."

The two rush through the garden but cannot left out of someone's eyes who sees them since a tall one sneaked into her room. The elder agrees with the young one who made his the right decision without the permission.

"My lord" An assistant is worry when he saw the prince's confidant lead a maiden to the backdoor.

"Let them go"

"Yes"

'It's the best way to restart your life and forget him, Ithilethiel.'

Two elves ride a horse along the wood part in the dark forest to the west to Anduin to see Rimedur who is his friend's father cousin in Lindórinand. They stopped at the realm of the kingdom's forest for the horse and set a came at a tree root near a green-blue creek.

"Rest here, Lady Ithilethiel" He pointed at leaves ground at a tree trunk before lead a tired horse to the fresh creek.

Fenian felt a light heavy weight but soft and scented leans on his bold chest. His deep blue eyes snap open to see a head is laying on him while the soft arms wrap around his torso.

'What'

"I'm cold, Tutu."

A guy tried to lose her belted arms from his torso but a sleeping maiden tighten them and nestle her head on him to seek the warmth.

"Let's me go, Lady Ithilethiel"

"Tutu"

After the untie war between a shocking elf and a sleeping beauty are over, a big one lets the slim one do as she is pleased and force him to sleep and ignore her soft and scented.

'I guess I'm wrong to take her with me to Lindórinand and how stupid I am.'

Fenian lifted his handsome face to see the quarter moon now floats in the middle of the sky for while. He feels a young woman is shaking a little and tried to bury her face into his chest. A warm hand pulled a large cloak to cover their body and wrapped his arms to protect her.

'Hurry to be dawn, hurry to be dawn' His bows are going to tie.

"Hold me" She murmurs. "I love you, Tutu."

'Corellon and Labelas help me. Please make it over.'

…

The three creatures head to Anduin in the morning late, a one runs along the field and the two figures rode on the one's back. An unsleeping well lets a tiny one hugs his waist to stay her form. The wood elf must control his mind and gains his power to against the powerful one on his back.

'I will try hard and I will triumph over my heart and this tempt.'

"Where are we going, Tutu?"

"I had been telling you that I'm not him."

They arrived at the Lindórinand boundary in the late afternoon. A horse stopped at the river edge and waited for the elves get down his back. The sun light baths the treetops and a silver hair man sits on a lock to wait the comers.

"Rimedur"

"Long time to see you, Fenian"

"Yes, since the last hundred years ago"

"Hn and who's that lady?" A guy name Rimedur gazed at a graceful woman behind his friend. "Nice to see you, lady"

"Yes"

"I am Rimedur."

"Ithilethiel of Harad"

"Harad" He cups his chin. "It is forest of Harad, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is." A shocking maiden still catches his sleeve and move close to him a little when a new face stares at her. "Tutu"

"You scare her."

"Sorry but…who is Tutu?"

…

Three elves and two horses crossed Anduin River to Lindórinand and head to Hithaiglim Mountain (Mystery Mountain where Moria Gate is.). They must leave the horses at the base before walked across the mountain to Dunland. The elves have been knew that this mountain hate them because of its reason. The mountain usually annoys them with the snowstorms to stop the elves but it cannot harm them.

"We will stop at the base of it." A silver hair main pointed at the lower rock on the base of Hithaiglim.

"Good idea and I think she is tired to walk any further since we left Anduin."

They reached the base in the night when the moon raises high above their heads. After finish their first meal in two days since they left Lindórinand. Fenian allows the maiden to cling on him for a night. In the first time he is going to leave her to his friend to take her to Sindar port but the damsel won't agree with him.

"So you are her Tutu."

"Just his reflection for while until she gets better from the shock." A pair of blue eyes stared at a woman who nestles her fine face on his chest to seek his warmth. He fits his cloak and wrapped his arms around her tiny form to comfort her.

'What do I do?'

"What will you do after you send her and me over there?"

"Visit my father in Dorianth and mother in Taurim Duinath"

"And go back"

"Hmp, I think he might want to know her news."

"Such a poor lady" The green eyes gazed back at a sleeping beauty in his friend's arms and sighs lightly.

'Such an unforgiving sin you have, lady'

The bird's noises are annoying her sensitive ears. A curly brown hair woman must stop her sweet dream and wake up to see the annoyances. The morning sun light baths the mountain curves and let some lights shine through the slowly cloud above the tips. A small hand rubs her sleepy eyes to drive the drowsy while the arms unwraps her body to let her free.

"Hmp…Fenian?"

"Good morning, Lady Ithilethiel"

"Good morning"

"Would you mind to get out of me, lady?"

"Sorry and thank you"

"Hmp?"

"To take me from the palace"

"Never mind"

"And sorry to reflect his picture on you…I know I made a big mistake and…"

"It's alright and I am glad that you get better."

The three allies crossed Eriador to Ossiriand Boundary. They stopped at Aman Ereb for a night and ride the horses along Andram Mountain range to Nanthren forest to take a rest after long hours on the horses' back.

"Tomorrow, we will run along Sirion River to the Sindar Port and we might reach over there in the tomorrow evening." A silver hair man said.

"I hope so"

"So get rest"

A young woman leans against a tree trunk and lifted her face to see the stars are shining bright in the waning moon night. She wants to ask him why he hurt her like this but it is too late to return back. The maiden just hopes they will see each other on one day but does not know when will come true.

From weeks to months after an elf took a maiden to Arvernien but the journey is worth to remember. The allies see and meet many kinds of people such as humans, dwarves, wizards, and hobbits. They fought together to beat the monsters, nazguls, and orcs but sometime they were annoying by goblins and ghouls.

"At least, we see the port." Rimedur pointed at a white shore where a ship is ready to depart the land on the next day.

The three allies set a camp for the last night before a one will leave the group in the morning and the left will take a ship to undying land. The weather has change from cool spring to summer and follow by the storms and thunders. They change their mind to rent an elf hotel for tonight after a young woman smelled the rain storm from the sea.

"Thanks for your nose, Lady Ithilethiel"

"I have been telling you call only my name, Fenaian."

"But…"

"I'm just a normal one and I do not have any royal title since I was born. I'm not noble."

"Sorry, I'm forgotten."

"Ku"

"How fun, Rimedur"

"Nope"

A new day come, the allies will part from a group and leave a one to journey alone. A ship is ready to sail out of port. A left one gave them the hugs like a farewell.

"I don't want to part from you, Fenian."

"Me too but it is the best for your new life to forget here."

"No, there isn't all of it to forget and I have a good memory of you and our traveling. We had fought together in many lands." A damsel hugs him tight.

"Yes, many good memories to recall when we are alone."

It is a hard time to say good bye but the time will not wait for them. A golden hair man wraps his strong arms around her form again to remind him of her picture and her movement in his brain before Rimedur and Ithilethiel will step on a wooden board.

"You are always my best friend, Fenian."

"I won't say good bye to you, Ithlethiel, Rimedur." He waves his hand.

"See you again, Fenian" A silver hair man sends him a grin. "And you own my debt."

"A barrel of beer"

"Drunker!"

"Ha! Ha! As you are"

The ship was sailed out of the port and left a golden hair man stands alone on the shore to see the ship is far away from him.

"And I will miss you, Ithlethiel."

A tall frame turns around his form to a horse he left at a tree and start his new journey to see someone who he does not see them for long time. A wood elf man just hope that one day he will see her again but does not know when.

* * *

><p>A candle was brew out but a woman still sit on a wooden chair at a glassy window in her dark room. The rain stopped for half an hour ago but the weather stills cold. A small soft hand fits her thin blanket around her body before got up to turn off a player on an end table beside her bed is now cold. She falls on her bed again to force her sleep before someone comes here to see her.<p>

"But I love you, Tutu."


End file.
